There is currently a strong trend to replace general lighting service (GLS) bulbs, i.e. conventional incandescent light bulbs, with more modern alternatives such as light bulbs based on SSL technology since these typically have superior performance with respect to energy efficiency, operational lifetime and many other factors. An example of such a light bulb is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,757,839 B2. This document discloses a lamp having a light-emitting diode (LED) assembly supported by a tube that extends beyond the end of a stem (see FIG. 10 in U.S. Pat. No. 8,757,839 B2).
In the production of modern light bulbs, it is often desirable to, as much as possible, make use of conventional GLS production lines since these have been repeatedly improved with respect to speed and cost efficiency over several decades. Developing modern light bulbs that are largely compatible with existing GLS production lines is therefore an important area of industrial research.